Snowglobe
by Fonger
Summary: Diamonds are a girls bestfriend, but what about an elf? FrostBern fluff/Established relationship


**A/N**: LOOKIT ME. SUBMITTING MORE FROSTBERN CRACK. When will the madness end, you ask? Never! If you don't like dudes being snuggly with eachother, it'd be wise to stop reading.

This one might be slightly OOC, but... oh well!

I don't own The Santa Clause movie series or any of the characters in it. If I did, Jack Frost never would have had his heart melted. He looks better all frozen and evil-y.

All flamers and their flames can pack up and go start a forest fire somewhere else 'cause my fics aren't flammable.

* * *

Jack Frost was not exactly a warm man. Well, then again, that was obvious, since a word with "cold" in its very definition just so happened to be his last name. However, even though he had a frozen heart made of icicles and permafrost tundra snow, the legendary figure of winter felt as if he could sweat right now with how terribly nervous the situation was. Were he less chilly, then perhaps his palms might be sweating rapidly from anxiety or maybe he could fully experience heat trapped on his face as he tried to calm himself in order to muster some proper confidence. After all, a marriage proposal was something even holiday people such as Santa Claus found trouble in. Then again, he was the Jack Frost, the man who put "win" in "winter" and the "ill" in… well… that wasn't the point, anyway. The point remained that he was far greater than any two-bit old fat guy in a red suit, yet even so the freezing fiancé found himself fumbling for ideas. Why was giving someone a ring and asking them to become your soul mate so difficult? Cupid had always made it looks so simple. An arrow, a pair of targets, and then boom! Instant love with no strings attached.

So, then, why couldn't he just pull the stupid little black box out of his pocket?

Engagement had been easy. Complicated, but easy. If that made any sense what-so-ever. Which he was sure it didn't. In all honesty, Jack had been so overly confident with the first proposal that it had sucked all his backbone up in a flash, leaving him like a flopping jelly fish with no way to stand up. What if suddenly the elf realized this had all been a mistake? Not that Jack himself had ever even so much as considered it to be, seeing as he couldn't have been happier now that there was an object of affection to pour all his attention onto. The other legendaries were even grateful for it, since they no longer had to deal with Jack Frost asking for a bigger position. Sometimes the man would teasingly mention ruling the winter season with Frostmas and Bernard would be his Snow Queen. These jokes were harmless and all in the spirit of fun, but the fact that every time he talked about it the very utterance made his little elf blush bright red in embarrassed irritation only fueled Jack to do it more often.

Snow Queen kept ringing in Jack's ears, mildly annoying him, especially since Bernard, who sat just next to him with a hand in his own, continued tossing him confused glances as if the befuddled looks would beget some explanation. They never did, with Jack staring intently at a blank spot in mid-air, lodged deeply in his own musing while wearing an invisible 'Do Not Disturb' sign. So, frowning curiously and nudging Jack with an elbow, Bernard decided to finally voice his question.

"Jack?"

The prompting was answered with nothing but silence.

Bernard paused briefly out of hesitation in interrupting the other's deep thoughts, but his stubborn mule attitude pushed him forward despite the consequences. "Jack?" This time, the elf's voice was a bit louder than before, followed up by a harder jab at the ignorant man. This time it got him somewhere, and to his faint surprise Bernard noticed that when Jack was brought back to reality he didn't seem upset but instead he bore an odd expression of bewilderment. As if he had been miles away in his own head, Bernard thought idly, studying the immortal's face with a quirked eyebrow. "Jack," this time it was a statement to keep his focus locked, making the inventor of chills head turn in the direction of which his name was called. Jack, himself, had no clue where he had just been for the past few minutes, but it had felt very strange and uncertain, thinking the worst to happen should he actually offer up that black cube within his striped pants' front pocket. Bernard stared at him, though, as if expecting some kind of justification for why he had been so uncharacteristically hushed. Was he sick? No, instantly Bernard berated his own mind for even suggesting it. Legendary figures couldn't get sick!

…Could they?

"Jack, you're not talking," it wasn't a question, but Jack treated it as such anyway. He knew that's how the mulish elf worded things when he felt worried but the situation was casual. They had lived with one-another long enough to know their counterpart better than the back of their own hand and when Jack saw that glint in Bernard's dark eyes he could tell it meant that the shorter male was secretly adding something onto his sentence like 'which is unusual since most of the time you never shut up' or some other sarcastic poke at his inflated ego. Jack chose to ignore it, instead placing one hand in his pocket and turning the black box there inside over within his grasp. Busy, Jack was contemplating whether or not it was the right move, whether he should wait until the next day, or if he should even let himself be so vulnerable to another living creature's choice. If Bernard said no or turned him down, rejecting the ring and the notion, Jack wasn't sure if he would be able to keep his popsicle heart from cracking. He had never let someone get so close to him. It felt terrifying, to say the least. Back when it had only been engagement, he never stopped to really consider that he was at the other man's mercy.

And Jack Frost was not a man who enjoyed appearing weak. No, sir.

Still, placating those butterflies he thought had been chilled into submission long ago, Jack readied himself for the big announcement by taking the cube in a tight fist. Swallowing dryly, Jack nodded in a slow manner, which seemed to peek Bernard's interest as he was now full-on scrutinizing. "Yes, well, I'm not talking because I have something to show you."

"Hm, oh really?

"As a matter of fact, yes. Really."

Then, with one quick and flourishing whip of his arm, Jack pulled out the box and flipped it open using his thumb to display a miniature orb with white flecks dancing all around within it stuck onto a silver hoop that he had spent hours fitting using icicles off his own hair. Bernard's digits were slightly smaller than his own, it seemed. Then, Jack spit it out, a hint of bravado coloring his tone, "Will you marry me?"

Bernard gaped back, eyes fixated on the tiny ball with moving flecks inside it.

"…Is that a snowglobe?"

Jack couldn't help but smirk, seeing Bernard's eyes go wide and light up with astonishment, feeling far more proud of himself than was required. "Why, yes. Yes it is. I remembered how much you said you liked snowglobes, so…"

Bernard made an incoherent noise in his throat, staring at the jewelry like it was a portal to another dimension, spewing forth rainbows and happy thoughts. Soundly speechless, he could only open and close his mouth once or twice before furrowing his brows and turning eyes up to find Jack Frost at his side, smiling smugly at the reaction his gift had brought about. Were he less stunned, Bernard might have managed a snappy comeback or conjured some way to wipe that grin off his mug but all the elf could think to do was lean forward, past the incredibly thoughtful trinket, and embrace Jack in a tight hug with both arms wrapped around him as they stayed there on the couch, now almost half-laying. Amused by it all, though, Jack Frost chuckled and rested his unoccupied hand on the elf's back.

"So, that's a yes, I presume?"

Grumbling and nuzzling his way further into the cool arms, annoyed that he was being treated almost condescendingly, Bernard piped up a half-hearted demand, "Just shut up and hold me, idiot."


End file.
